


【胜出】绿谷同学变小啦（上）

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku





	【胜出】绿谷同学变小啦（上）

绿谷出久在周末跟同学出去逛街的时候不小心卷入了事件中。

当众人反应过来要找绿谷出久的时候，他们发现在远处有一堆疑似绿谷出久的衣服上，站着一个光着屁股蛋蛋，在遛鸟的小孩。

几人匆忙跑过去，正当他们在思考这是不是绿谷救下的小孩时，都不约而同的睁大了眼睛。

「好！好可爱！」

这是所有人的第一想法。

再之后，他们看着那熟悉的蓬松绿毛，圆溜溜感谢水雾的翠绿色大眼睛，以及两颊那标志性的小雀斑。

“这不就是绿谷么！！”

“天啊！绿谷同学小时候真可爱！”

八百万百捂着脸不可置信的向后仰着。

“哦哦！绿谷小时候的小鸟还真小！”

峰田实干脆蹲着盯着小绿谷不可描述的某个部位。

“这样的Deku君，真的好想抱在怀里揉揉！”

说着丽日御茶子伸出了一根颤抖的手指缓慢的伸张了小绿谷肉嘟嘟的脸颊戳了戳，然后一脸幸福的死去了。（误）

小小的绿谷出久一回过神看到被一群比自己高上好多的人包围住了，豆大的泪珠立马从原本就水润润的大眼睛中往下掉，但他一抽一抽的哭泣也不敢出声，就在那里吓得直发抖，让人看得好不心疼。

爆豪胜己觉得自己好不容易陪着这些蠢货出来一趟，怎么这么事多！

他绝对不会承认是被绿谷出久的大眼睛闪的什么时候答应的都被不知道。

他看着远处的同学似乎围着什么在兴奋纠结着，于是双手插在裤兜里，晃晃悠悠的走了过去。

靠近的时候，他隐约看到有个小毛孩子被围在中间，他重重的“啧”的一声砸了砸嘴，心里很是不屑。

「那小毛孩再怎么可爱，能有废久小时候可爱！」

走近时，爆豪胜己感觉自己脑袋当机了，这只绿团子怎么这么像废久小时候？

不对不对，他是中了什么个性做梦了么？

也不对！他做梦干嘛要梦到废久小时候，而且还是四岁时光着身子溜着小小鸟的小废久！

就在他愣神这会儿，小绿谷看到了他，然后神情又是欣喜又是犹豫的向着里他最近的饭田天哉腿后靠去。

虽然小绿谷很开心看到一个跟小胜长的好像的叔叔。

但是想到自从他被测出是无个性之后就跟小胜关系很恶劣，小胜也总是欺负他，就纠结的也不哭了，藏在饭田天哉的腿后整张包子脸都皱在了一起，还小心翼翼的探出头看着那跟小胜长的很像的人。

爆豪胜己回过神来，在其他人被小绿谷的动作萌的要死要死时，眼神复杂的看着那张欣喜中带着点自卑的包子脸。

他大概可以退测出，这是废久被测出是无个性时的年龄，但看到他明显躲着自己的场景心里特不是滋味，想想这是他小时候作孽的结果，也抿着唇不说话了。

他默默的走过去，用废久掉在地上的衣服把在遛着鸟还没有点自觉的小绿谷包的严严实实的，然后抗在肩上。

小绿谷被这突如其来的举高高有些吓到，眼中含泪，双手不自觉的揪出了爆豪胜己的头发。

爆豪胜己被揪的头一歪，想要转头对着小绿谷臭骂一顿，结果一转头他的鼻子就与小绿谷小巧的鼻翼撞在了一起。

小绿谷鼻子立马红了一片，他看着爆豪胜己恶狠狠的眸子，眼泪如水龙头般不断的从眼里流出。

这让爆豪胜己马上没了想骂人的心，因为他现在只觉得糟心，受着同学们一致的指责眼神他能不糟心么！

话说虽然他们不敢说，为什么每个人都一脸欺负废久会糟天谴的神情看着他！

他烦躁的揉了揉眉间，想发怒又怕吓到肩上的小水龙头，实在憋的荒，只能一边大步向前走着，一边如野兽般低吼。

“还不回学校！顺便让治愈女郎看看有什么毛病！”

这时，那一群一脸遭天谴表情的人才反应过来，快速跟上了爆豪胜己的步伐。

TBC.


End file.
